Heart of Kandrakar
The Heart of Kandrakar, is a magical pendant from W.I.T.C.H.. It is bestowed to the leader of the Guardians of the Veil, and enables the Guardians to transform into their superhero alter egos by channeling the great, five elemental energizes of the Aurameres into them. Background The Guardians have some power without the Heart, but it increases theirs greatly. It's connected to the Aurameres, the Heart of Kandrakar channels the powers from the them. the Guardians' powers would be drawn from their life force instead. The Heart can't be taken by force, but if the Aurameres were destroyed the Guardians' powers would be drawn from their life force instead. It is revealed that the holder of one Heart can merge it with another world's Heart, but only if that certain Heart is given willingly. Powers and Abilities These are the abilities that the Heart bestows upon the Guardians, as well as its own powers and abilities: * Wield absolute energy (with the Heart) * Projects a force-field of pink energy * Release blinding light from the heart * Produce destructive pulses, blasts, rays and beams of Energy * Channel the magic of the Aurameres into the Heart and enter the Guardians Quintessence * Create lightning bolts (Quintessence) * Bring electrical appliances to life through Quintessence * Open and close holes in the veil * Open folds in time and space * Track down the other guardians via the Aurameres * Superhuman Strength * Creation of Astral Drops * Patch into radio signals * Reveal the true form of another * Creation of powerless copies of the heart * Semi-invulnerability Water * Create water out of thin air * Manipulate water * Use water to grab hold of objects * Create force-fields through water * Create shapes that can manipulate at will * Freeze objects * Create water bubbles that can travel underwater * Create physical embodiments of herself * Evaporate beings at will * Mind Control * Change the colour of fabric * Create snowflakes Fire * Create balls of fire * Create large wild-fire * Produce blasts of heat energy (Heat Waves) * Extinguish fire * Breathe fire * Throw whirling discs of fire and heat * Absorb the heat of her opponents * Use pure thermal energy as a defensive barrier that vaporizes nearly all projectiles * Shoot pinpoint flames * Sense sources of heat * Manipulate temperature by thought * Melt objects by multiplying it's heat * Contact the other guardians through telepathy * Contact ex-guardians through telepathy * Read, Project and Perceive thoughts of others * Create blazes Earth * Control plants, trees, grass and their growth and structure * Throw bolts, blasts, and rays of green energy * Manipulate the earth and all related materials such as paper, wood, silt, minerals, crystal, gems, sand, mud, etc. * Create earthquakes * Create trenches in the ground * Form avalanches and mudslides * Levitate and throw rocks * Green-Speak with vegetation * Communicate the location of vegetation * Manipulate metal * Telekinesis * Hold telekinetic barriers * Manipulate aspects of said element Air * Convert breath into weapons (in Hay Lin and Taranee's case) * Move objects at will * Conjure clouds * Create soundproof rooms * Create windstorms and tornadoes * Control temperature of air * Freeze people and objects * Create air bubbles for traveling underwater * Super-Hearing abilities * Recall other peoples memories * Read the history of an object by touching it and closing her eyes * Become invisible * Use Empathic Precognition (Also seen as Premonitions) *Create cyclones and hurricanes Category:Heroic Tools and Other Items Category:Good Magic Category:Heroic Symbolism Category:Transportation Category:Light Forms Category:Good-Hands Tools Category:Formulae